riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah Adams
Main Plot Role Elijah has been present for not only the acromantula attack, but also for Halloween Night, when ghosts possessed some of the students of Hogwarts to show them the near wards of the past with creatures, so they would know what is to come. As such, he knows that something is going on in the magical world, and that it involves a war with the creatures, even if he does not know why. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Halloween Night at Hogwarts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed those students who were lured onto the grounds. (All Hallow's Eve of Spellery) Basics Character's Full Name: Elijah Marshall Adams Nickname: ''' Eli, Lijah '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Elijah: Hebrew Marshall: French Adams: Hebrew Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Elijah: The Lord Is My God Marshall: Horse Keeper Adams: Man, Of The Earth Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): Just because it sounded like a bold name. And the mother liked to flip flop names so she gave Elijah his father's name but flip flopped it. Does the character like their name? He doesn't really care whether or not he cares about it. Eye Color: Brown Glasses needed?: No. Hair Color & Length: Shoulder length wavy black hair. Build & Body Type: Lean muscular. Skin Tone: Pearly white Height: 6''4 Weight: 220lbs Birthday: December 15th Astrological Sign: Sagittarius Place of Birth: St.Mungos Hospital London, England. Places the Character has lived: Nowhere else, just boring old London. Current residence: # #85 Harris Street, Godric's Hollow Nationality: English Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: English Pets: He has an eagle owl named Brownie Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility): - Elder wand dragon heartstrings 13 1/2 inches. Blood Status: Pureblood Social Class: Rich Special Talents/Skills: He's good with working with animals rather than with humans. He also quite good at quidditch as well. Mannerisms or Habits: - When he's nervous his hands start to shake slightly - You can always catch him smiling. - When he's not in a good mood he thinks a lot and or frowns sometimes. Childhood Background Mother: Cheryl (Bones) Adams—She’s a very sweet and loving mother who only wants what’s best for her children. Cheryl used to work for the ministry right after Hogwarts as an obliviator, but after Elijah was born she became a stay at home mum for a long time. Father: Marshall Elijah Adams(Deceased)- Elijah’s father was an all around good man. He was very proud of his family and of his work. Marshall worked for the ministry as an Auror. Elijah looked up to the man a lot and considered him one of his heroes. The man died of a heart attack one sunny afternoon, jus two weeks after Eljiah’s ninth birthday. Siblings: None. He is an only child. Other Relatives? Aunt Diana Vanburen-Worked in the ministry. She is sister to Elijah’s mum. Elijah gets on well with his aunt and finds her to be a very cool person to be around with.Uncle Scott Vanburen- Elijah loves his uncle, when he was younger he would play Quidditch with him all the time. Uncle Scott is a hard worker and very much a family man.Cousin Valerie Vanburen- Elijah loves his cousin very much, and would do anything for her. He considers Valerie one of his best friends. But communication grew very thin between the two as they both graduated from Hogwarts. Childhood Friends: Other than Joel, he pretty much kept to himself and to his books was always having his nose in a book. Relationship with Family Members: Best Memory of Family: Going to Ireland for a whole week. His favorite vacation as of yet. Worst Memory of Family: When his father had died and when he found out that his father had had an affair. Family Quirks or Secrets: His father was in an affair since the day he turned eight years old. Important Experiences/Injuries: Um learning to rely on others when he needed it most and telling his fellings and secrets so that he wouldn't caught up in pain and misery. Places Visited as a Child: Ireland Enemies: He'd liked to say teachers or tests. Hometown Atmosphere: He so-so with his hometown, he would like to travel more so if he could. Childhood Room Appearance: Just plain blue walls a bed and dresser. Nothing fancy. Schooling House: Ravenclaw Current Year Level (If Student): Adult Favorite Class & Why: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, COMC Least Favorite & Why Class: Potions, Herbology, and muggle studies. Clubs? Quidditch, was Keeper Quidditch? Yes Prefect or TA? Nope OWL Scores by Class: Herbology: A Potions: A COMC: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Charms: O Muggle Studies: A Transfiguration: E NEWT Scores by Class: Herbology: A Potions: A COMC: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Charms: O Muggle Studies: E Transfiguration: E Ancient Ruines: E Personality During School: He was a quiet person but when you got to know him, he sometimes could be a chatterbox. Friends: Joel Bexley Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Morgan because she was awesome when she taught Care of Magical Creatures Least Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Collins: because he thought her teaching style was odd. Significant experiences during school: Learning not to keep secrets from friends or family. Best memory from school: Leaving the place Worst memory from school: Hearing about the school crumbling in shambles Favorite place in the castle: The Lake Favorite place outside the castle: The Owlrey Favorite place in Hogsmeade Honeydukes Least favorite place in the castle: The dungeons Least favorite place outside the castle: Hagrids Hut Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Single as can be! Career Career: Beast Handler Job Description: Beast Handler Job Satisfaction: working with animals Coworkers: Emilia Gaines, Mackenzie Hartell, Whit Cheqall Relationship with Coworkers: Emilia Gaines: Boss Mackenzie Hartell: Boss Whit Cheqall: employee Income Level:.....just started. Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Has other wealth. Previous Careers: Hogwarts Dream Job: Beast Handling or working in Honeydukes Will they get it? Why or why not? Yes because he is a hard worker and gets his job done, and done well. Biggest Achievement on the Job: Passing his classes and receiving his job. Worst Foul Up on the Job: Being late for the first day. Memorable Quotes “Oi! Peeves!” The ghost stopped when hearing his name. “Why isn’t you haven’t moved on? Is it because someone’s outsmarted you in your pranks? Or is it because no one likes your damn pranks?”He asked, clearly looking for trouble, hoping to anger the ghost. He stole a quick glance at Joel and made a motion for his head to get out of there while he could. ~ from Midnight Adventurs...Sort of (Library) “As for the squid,” He started, “well…they don’t live in lakes. So it would be highly impossible for it to survive in the fresh water lake. They are ocean based creatures.” He said as he was teaching her a thing or two about the Giant Squid. “So maybe there was one that lived here thousands of years ago, but some daft idiots thought it’d be grand to put one in the lake. Poor thing probably didn’t survive at least a week.” He gave her a slight shrug. Then again, what the hell did he know? ~ from What An Interesting Meeting (The Lake) “Its Elijah. I do have a name and its not ‘kitchen raiding boy.’ He glared lightly but in the back of his mind, he was slightly amused that she remembered him at all. He was still glaring at her when she called him irritiating, “You just don’t know when to shut up do you?” He questioned her, but then smirked slightly. “Being irri—“ he suddenly hissed in pain he felt her foot collide roughly with his. ~ from I'm Attacking You For a Snog. Sorry. (Diagon Alley) Friends & Relationships Joel Bexley: Has been best friends since the day they met each other. He would do anything for his friend and he assumes in vice versa. He cares a lot for his friend since he calls him his brother often. Kyla Anderson: He loves this girl and likes the fact that he can befriends with her strange personality.